Random OneShots
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: These are just all the random oneshots that I've written for SVU, hope you like!
1. For Good

_**Random OneShots**_

_**Chapter 1: For Good**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

**

A/N: Song is For Good from Wicked. Just one story in an unrelated set of stories. Liv is shot and put into the WPP. They're final thoughts before they say goodbye.

* * *

**Elliot POV**

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn._

Olivia and I have learned so much from one another.

_And we are led _

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them _

_And we help them in return._

I hope that I have helped her a lot.

_Well I don't know it I believe that's true_

_But I know I am who I am today _

_Because I knew you_

If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the same.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it for passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway the wood_

You have altered my life forever.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Weather or not I've improved my since I've met you, I know that I will be like this for the rest of my life.

**Olivia POV**

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

I'll probably never see you again.

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

You have taught habits that I will never lose.

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

Part of you will always be with me.

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend…_

You've changed the course of my life.

_Like a ship blown from it's mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you…_

Without you I would not be the way I am now.

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

I know that you still blame me for Ryan's death, and for that I am sorry.

**Elliot POV**

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

It was really wrong of me to put all of the blame of Ryan's death on you.

**Both POV**

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Saying goodbye so soon is too hard.

_Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better?_

Who knows how much different we could have been without the other.

_I do believe I have been _

_Changed for the better_

I know for a fact that you have made my life better.

**Elliot POV**

_And because I knew…_

You have helped me a lot.

**Olivia POV**

_Because I knew you…_

I'll never forget you.

**Both POV**

_Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed for good._

Every part of me has been touched by you. Though we will never contact each other again, you are as much a part of me as I am of you.


	2. Stay

**Random OneShots **

**Chapter 2: Stay**

A/N: EO!! Song is Stay by Sugarland. It's in Olivia's POV. Ok, so in this story the divorce between Elliot and Kathy is not finalized. Elliot is having an affair with Olivia. Olivia thinks about everything that is going on.

* * *

Elliot rolled over to the side away from me, stealing away my covers. I don't care, I'm too busy worrying.

_I've been sitting here starin' _

_At the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here prayin'_

_Prayin' she won't call_

Hopefully we can actually spend a full night together.

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be cryin'_

I get so sad when Kathy calls you and you have to leave.

_And I'll be beggin' you baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waitin'_

_With my heart on my sleeve_

I always ask you not to go, but we both know that's not an option.

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dyin'_

It'll be so long until you're here with me again.

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

Kathy will never love you as much as I do.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm sown on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

Am I doing something wrong?

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way _

_Baby, why don't you stay_

You could just stay here.

_You keep telling me baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_

You keep telling me that we'll get engaged after the divorce is finalized.

_Well, I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

I don't think that you will ever finish the divorce and I shouldn't have to wait.

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

It hurts me so bad to know that your not totally mine.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

I have to do something about this.

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I put in it_

_I've given you my best _

_Why does she get the best of you?_

You get all of my love, but I feel that you still truly love Kathy. And that is just not something I can live thinking.

_So the next time you'll find_

_You want to leave her bed for mine_

If the divorce is ever finalized, then who's to say you won't go over there behind my back.

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm up off my knees _

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

This relationship is going no where, and I'm through begging you to make this work. I _do not_ deserve this.

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

I shouldn't be the one who gets the short end of the stick. We should just start a new life together.

_Why don't you stay?_


	3. No Good Deed

**Random SVU OneShots**

**No Good Deed**

**AN: What if the sniper hadn't shot Gitano in Fault? What if Elliot had been kidnapped? How would Liv feel. Song is "No Good Deed" from Wicked.

* * *

**

**Olivia POV

* * *

**

The took him. Gitano has Elliot. I didn't do anything to help him , and now i sit here praying.

_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain_

I pray they won't hurt him

_Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain_

I know Gitano is hurting him.

_Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die  
Let him never die_

Please don't let Gitano kill El.

_What good is this chanting  
I don't even know what I'm reading_

Praying won't do any good

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

I don't know what to do.

_Elliot, where are you  
Already dead or bleeding_

Has he already killed you?

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply_

He's not the first to be hurt by my negligence.

_No good deed goes u__npunished_

Elliot never hurt anyone, now look what's happened to him.

_No act of charity goes u__nresented_

He gave so much of himself, and people hate him for it.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed_

I now believe that bad things happened to truly good people.

_My road of good intentions  
Lead where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished_

I wanted to help him, but look what happened instead.

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention_

Was I trying to help Elliot, or make myself look good?

_Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye_

I don't know what to think.

_If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why _

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented 

I'm going to avoid helping people

_No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure I ment well  
Well look at what well ment did_

Instead of helping him I just hurt him.

_All right enough so be it  
So be it then_

I won't put myself through this anymore.

_Let all OZ be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since i can not succeed Fiyero saving you_

I can't be a good person if this is all that will come out of it.

_I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do  
Again  
Ever again_

I will never help another soul.

_No good deed  
Will I do  
Again!_

I give up. Without Elliot I am nothing.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
